How to survive the Zombie Apocalypse
by Mikayla FireBane
Summary: Hiccup (or Henry) lives his normal life, he goes to Berk High School. Hoping that this year his life would get better by finishing his last year of school and probably getting the girl of his dreams. But what he didnt know was that his world would turn upside down by something he didnt expect to happen in real life. Zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people from all over the world! It's my first time on writing a story about HTTYD, so please be nice about it :). It's going to be a modern Hiccup and Astrid romance story with zombies in it. If you're asking yourselfs, 'why zombies?' Well I've been watching a lot of zombie movies these days and I wanted to try it on HTTYD xD. And, yeah, I'm a Hicstrid fan, so maybe you'll see later on on the chapters some fluffy romance stuff between them (also counting a lot of killing, blood, and so on cause there's zombies in it. **_**Obviously**_**) So I'll probably stop saying things cause I think i'm giving a lot of info about the story. **

**One thing before the story starts: Have you guys seen the trailer for the second movie? It's awesome! I thought I lost the power of breathing when I first saw it (which was about a month and two weeks ago), and I still have the same reaction everytime I see it. I'm a HTTYD movie (and books) fan since I first saw it and I've been waiting for some info that will officially announce that there's going to be a sequel... no, TRILOGY. There's going to be two more movies from the first one! Ahhh! I can't wait 9-10 more months for HTTYD 2, it's too much for me, ***_**sigh**_***. **

**So enough chit chat, I don't own HTTYD and their characters, only some of the OCC that **_**might**_** appear later on. Here's chapter one and hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

We see a island far away for only a few miles. We get closer to the island and see a big sign that says 'Welcome to Berk. Pop: up to 2500 citizens'. As we get closer to the city, we see big buildings and beautiful houses, but also small and old houses there. There are stores and gas stations that you already know; like Walmart, IHOP, Wendy's, and more of the places you can think of. All of those places were build here thanks to the major of the island: Major Stoick Haddock.

There's also the woods, or wilderness, which is almost half of the island that is not occupied with buildings. Besides wild animals, you can find also a few old houses. Almost no one goes there except hunters.

Now that we have rounded the whole island, we start to head to a big house half far away from the rest of the other houses. We circle the big house but then we stop in front of a window that's on the second floor. We start to zoom in towards that window and then we enter the room. We circle too the room and stop to look at a king sized bed which in the bed there's someone sleeping.

An auburn haired teenaged boy laid asleep on the bed lying on his back, snoring lightly as he kept dreaming of something that made him have a small smile on his lips, until-

"HENRY!"

The boy woke up all of a sudden with a small yelp as he stood up in a sitting position in his bed. However, he did that in a quick motion that he got tangled up in his covers and fell face flat on the floor with a loud thud, the covers falling on him covering his body. He groaned, half from the sudden outburst and the other half from the pain he got from falling from his comfortable bed to the uncomfortable floor.

"Henry! Time to wake up! You're going to be late on your first day of of school!" The same voice that startled him yelled again at him.

The boy got the covers out of his face and sighed. Getting up, he yawned and stretched like a cat would as he headed towards his closet to get his clothes.

"Henry?! Are you up yet?!" That voice yelled again from downstairs.

"I'm up!" the boy yelled back at the person as he rummaged through his clothes.

_'My name's Henry (as you already know) Horrendous Haddock III'. _The boy grabbed a green t-shirt, black jeans, a dark green sweater that he always rolls the sleeves three inches below his elbows because it's a bit long for him, and clean underwear. _'But everyone calls me 'Hiccup'. Great nickname, I know; but it's not the worst, there are some kids of my age that have even weirder nicknames than mine. So it's fine if you call me that... I'm used to that name for almost all my life'._ He went to a door at his right which lead to his bathroom. _'I'm seventeen years old, even if I'm not that muscular, strong, or that athletic like some kids at school of my age, so the only thing that makes people know my age correctly is that I'm tall... well, not technically tall, but enough to make me look like a seventeen year old and not a thirteen year old'._

Hiccup took a quick shower and when he was out, he turned to look at himself at the mirror and saw: an auburn haired boy with messy hair, with freckles that had started to slowly disappear, forest green eyes, he had a sharp jaw, which had begun to show a little of facial hair, a thin but perfect mouth, a straight nose. To put it short, he looked quite handsome and he couldn't help but agree a little about that. Since he began his freshman year at Berk High School, he hit puberty and luckily, it was treating him well; no acne problems and he didn't had any problems about his change of voice. He still has the same nasal voice, but it's a little deeper now.

Getting out of the bathroom, he grabbed some new clean socks and grabbed his black converse. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he started to put on his shoes.

"HENRY! Get down here right now!" The same voice from downstairs yelled at him, desperately now.

"Coming!" Hiccup yelled back as he got up from his bed. He grabbed his backpack, put his wallet on his back pocket jeans, then grabbed his Samsung touch cell phone and put it in his front pockets.

Hiccup ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen, where a man was seated at the table, reading todays newspaper with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Sorry for taking this long, dad," Hiccup said to the man.

The man looked up from the newspaper and said to him. "Didn't you turned on your alarm clock last night like I told ya, son?"

_'That's Stanley Haddock, my dad. Yes, you heard right, the major of Berk is my father.'_

Hiccup's dad looked nothing compared to him. Instead of being skinny or looked weak, his father was a muscled man with a big beard and mustache. He was big and looked threatening when he looked you straight at you. He almost looked like he was a box fighter. Instead, he was the major of Berk. Hiccup never got the idea on how on earth his father had an offspring as non-athletic like him who doesn't look anything like him. Before his mother died because of a heart attack, she used to tell him that he got the same stubborness and height from his father, including his temper.

"Yeah, I did, but I guess Toothless unplugged my alarm clock... again," Hiccup replied as he went to the table and grabbed an apple. He only took a bite from the apple when he added, "By the way, where's that stupid feline?"

On cue, a black cat entered the kitchen, headed towards Hiccup and began to rub himself against his legs, purring loudly. Then it meowed, meaning he was hungry.

"I still don't know how that cat can stay that way when he eats four times a day," His dad said as he stared at the skinny cat who still kept rubbing his body on Hiccup's legs, and still purring with a few meows.

"Neither do I," Hiccup agreed as he went towards a cabinet and took out a cat food bag. He then poured a small amount of food on Toothless's bowl, who when the bowl was full, he started eating it. "Stupid feline," Hiccup muttered as he watched him eat, which earned a meow from Toothless.

"You need to control that cat of your's," Stoick told him as Hiccup got himself a cup of juice and sat down on the other side of the table from him.

"How can I? He's not a dog," Hiccup exclaimed as he gestured the cat, who had stopped eating and stared at him as if saying '_Don't you dare compare me to a dog_.'

"I know, but can you at least try and make him stop unplugging things? Like he did with my TV last week," Stoick told him.

"Yeah yeah, sure. I'll take care of him when I get home from school," Hiccup replied rolling his eyes.

He got up and headed to the living room. He turned on the TV to watch the morning news. When he did, a woman was saying the weather news. As he expected always, today was going to be another cloudy day with few rain in the evening. _'Same as always. Good old Berk._' He thought sighing. When he was about to turn off the TV, a sudden news caught his attention. He grabbed the control and increased the volume to listen better.

What the man of the news was saying was:

_**"Today we received some news on Tokyo that the recent experiment of an antivirus for a disease got out of control when a patient who they were testing on, reacted on a weird manner." **_The man stopped his sentence so they could show a video of a woman about her thirties in a doctors room, sitting on a desk while the doctor was looking at some papers he had on a clipboard. Suddenly, the woman attacked the doctor with a scream of anger and bit the doctor's right arm. The video ended and the news returned to the man talking about it who contined talking. _**"As all of you saw right now, the woman was injected with the antivirus, like I said earlier. She got locked up on a security room where some doctors will try and figure out what the problem went wrong with the antivirus was. However, the doctor who was bitten by the woman, disappeared from the hospital and left the city of Tokyo. We don't know were he might of went. So we inform all of you to be aware if you see this man-" **_They showed a picture of the doctor. Apparently his name was Dr. Tokideru. He had short black hair with a mustache, he looked kind of chubby. He looked about being in his 50's. For clothes he wore his white coat that doctorsa. **"**_**To call this number and inform us where he is so we can find him." **_Then they showed the number. _**"That's all for today's news. Thank you for your time. Now, heading to the sports-"**_Hiccup turned the TV off.

He couldn't believe what he just saw. He didn't even know how to react about it. He stood where he was until his father poked his shoulder making him jump.

"Son, you're going to be late on your first day of school," his father told him, not noticing Hiccup's stiffness or even looked like he saw what he just saw on the TV.

"R-right," Hiccup muttered nodding and grabbed his backpack from the couch. "I better get going."

He grabbed his car keys and headed towards the front door. Before he opened the door, he got stopped by his father's voice.

"Son, wait,"

Hiccup turned around to look at his father.

"I- uh..." his father tried to tell him something and Hiccup noticed that he looked nervous about something. He lifted his left eyebrow, urging his father to continue. "Well, I want to tell you that I- um- I need to go somewhere out of the island and..."

"And you won't come back in a few weeks?" Hiccup offered to him, not showing his surprised face. His father never left Berk. So this was new to him.

His father nodded at him. "Yes, I won't be home for a few weeks... or months," He looked at Hiccup's face and added, "I will try and come home as soon as I possible, but some majors from other islands-"

"Don't worry dad, it'll be fine. I will be fine. I'm seventeen now, I can take care of myself." Hiccup told him.

His father looked at him unsure. "Son.." he started but Hiccup beat him.

"If you don't feel sure on leaving me alone in the house, then you can call Gobber and tell him to come every few days to check on me." Hiccup told him with a small smile. _'Yeah, I need someone to look at me cause then I'll make a big party in here with a bunch of teenagers,'_ Hiccup thought sarcastically.

"Of course, I'll tell him. You've known him since you were a baby," his father said with a nod. "I'll call him and ask himif he can do it."

"Sure, when you do, tell him I said 'hi'," Hiccup said.

"Sure."

Both of them stood at the front door awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Sooo..." Hiccup said with an awkward smile at his dad. "When will you leave?"

"In the afternoon. Around 1 o'clock."."

"Ok, so..." an awkward pause. Hiccup then looked at his watch on his left hand and clasped his hands together. "I better get heading to school right now. Can't arrive late on the first day of school." Hiccup chuckled nervously.

"Right, right." his dad nodded repeatedly. "So, have a good day at school and... take care of yourself when i'm gone."

"Don't worry dad, I will." This time, Hiccup's smile was real. He sometimes liked when his father cared of his health and safety.

Hiccup then said a small 'goodbye' at his dad and left the house. He headed towards his black Honda Accord **(one of my favorite cars :D)**.

He then started to head towards his school.

_'Hopefully this year will get better at school,'_ Hiccup thought with a bit of hope inside him. '_Today can't get more worse than it already is.'_

He didn't know that thinking those few words could make his life turn upside down in an impossible and disgusting way.

**There ya go! Hope you guys liked it :) Please review. I would LOVE to see some reviews of my first chapter and hear what you guys think about it. So, this is kinda like a prologue, or just to introduce our main character of this story :). Later on about two chapters, we'll probably get to the good part. You'll see ;) See ya on the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall people! Thanks for your few reviews about the story. You made me happy by seeing them :). I mean it guys, im happy for seeing your reviews. It makes me feel that you guys like my story, or you think that its just good or great. *sigh* Im getting to emotional right now (and there are only a few reviews, not more than 6). So, I think thats all I gotta say for it. I dont own HTTYD or their characters, Dreamworks does. The good parts will probably start next chapter... or the other next chapter xD. I'm just trying to explain some things and introduce people before all the awesome and gruesome (and romantic) stuff happens. Anywho, enjoy and hope you guys like it. Lift up the curtain and let the story begin!**

Hiccup arrives at a big building. It has 3 floors and it looks old by how its constructed. But thankfully to Hiccups father, the constructors repaired the bacthrooms and more things. Teenagers were walking in and out of the building.

_'Welcome to Berk High School,'_ Hiccup grabs his backpack from the passengers seat and gets out of his car. He then starts heading towards the school. _'Almost every teenagers goes here, meaning that youll probably see the same faces each year until you graduate ... OR if you drop out. Which also means that if you hate a guy or a girl, or don't like the creepy guy/girl from your neighborhood, then you'll have to stick up to it by seeing them too in this school.'_ Hiccup stops at the entrance of the school, he takes a deep breath and mutters to himself, "Here goes nothing," and enters the building. He suddenly is surrounded with loud people talking to their friends and laughter could be heard everywhere too. He starts walking the hallway, determined to get to his first class as fast as he can. With his head lowered, he takes small glances, checking everywhere for something, or someone.

When he doesn't see anyone, he sighs and thinks,_'Phew, I'm glad he isn't here.' _But before he had a chance to lift his head and walk at a normal pace, someone suddenly grabbed him fr

om the collar of his green sweater and pushed him against some lockers.

He heard a chuckle from the person who have grabbed him and didn't even need to guess who it was. "Well well well, look who came to school," taunted the person to him. Hiccup lifted his head and was face to face with...

_' Sean Jorgenson. Or... like in school, 'Snotlout' Jorgenson.'_Hiccup stared at him and said, "Yeah, I came. I thought you weren't going to come to school after what happened last year in junior year, 'Snotlout'."

Snotlout was a boy with black short hair and blue-green eyes. He's been in the football team of Berk High School since freshman year. You can know that from the bulkness of his strong arms and 'muscled' chest, as he says. He has been one of the main people who has been treating Hiccup like crap since the first year of freshman. At the same day was when Snotlout got his nickname by an accident both had at the cafeteria.

It happened at the first day...

**Flashback**

Hiccup was walking in the cafeteria with his tray of food in his hands, looking everywhere for somewhere to sit, and didn't notice a guy walking towards his way. Suddenly both bumped into each other and Hiccup accidentally spilled all his food into the guys t-shirt. Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent as they stared at both of them (probably hoping for a fight). Hiccup gasped at seeing the guys ruined t-shirt and nervously stuttered a 'sorry' at him. He then noticed the anger the guy had and was about to run for his life but he didn't got to chance to even move a muscle before the guy grabbed him by his front collar, picking him up a few inches from the ground.

"How dare you bump into me AND ruin my new t-shirt with your stupid food?!" exclaimed the guy at Hiccup.

"I- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" the guy just snarled at him and pointed at Hiccup with a threatening finger at his face. "You're lucky we're at school or otherwise I'll probably be beating the crap out of you right now. Now, just to get myself clear, fishbone, you better watch your back next time you do something stupid again to me. Got it?" The guy pulled Hiccup closer to his face, making Hiccup shrink back in fear and just managed to nod his head with a small 'yes'.

The guy smirked at him and then let go of his collar, making him fell on his butt. "What's your name, dork?" the guy asked him in a demanding way. Hiccup was about to say his name when all of a sudden, instead of saying words, what came out was a _hiccup._ The guy laughed at him and said, "So your name is 'Hiccup'?"

"N-no, my name's-" he got interrupted by the guy who just chuckled saying, "Well,_'Hiccup', _my name's Sean Jorgenson. Remember that."

Hiccup nodded quickly and Sean grinned. "Now, you better get out of my sight before I-ACHOOO!" Sean suddenly sneezed and covered his nose. When he pulled back his hands, his nose was filled with snot. Suddenly all the kids from the cafeteria began to laugh at him and some were pointing at him. Then, someone yelled at him saying, "Look, he's all snotty!" and after that someone else said to him, "So your name is Snotlout huh?" Everybody began to laugh after that was said to him. Sean, or 'Snotlout', was red as a tomato and angrily turned towards Hiccup, just to not see him where he was earlier.

Smart Hiccup got the chance to escape from Snotlout and was now hidden inside the janitors closet. When he thought no one had followed him, he started to chuckle. He had heard the nickname they had given to Sean after what happened, and he couldn't help but find it funny. The next day, he wasn't so lucky because Snotlout got the chance to beat him up, saying that the snot thing was his fault and that he promised to himself that he will tease, beat up, and even embarass Hiccup for the rest of his life, or when they got out of school.

**End of flashback**

Snotlout growled at Hiccup and pushed him more against the lockers. "Breaking the principals office window was your fault, you didn't threw the baseball correctly at me in GYM class. And don't deny it because it's true and you know it. You always make mistakes and that was one of them." Hiccup just stared at him and was about to say something back at him, when he decided to use his method that always work. Sarcasm.

"You're right, you're right. It was my fault that you broke the principals office window, I should of taken the blame. AND for the rest of the stuff that got you in trouble." Hiccup finished with a small smile.

Snotlout glared at him, raised his fist in the air, and was about to give Hiccup a punch in the face when the bell suddenly rang. Mentally thanking the bell, Hiccup stood stiff as a stick in front of Snotlout, wondering what was he going to do.

"You're lucky the bell rang," Snotlout told him. "If you think you got saved, better think again because you know I'll get you and beat you up if I have to. Got it?" Hiccup nodded at him. With a glare towards Hiccup, Snotlout turned around and began walking towards his first class. But not before pushing Hiccup one last time against the lockers. Laughing to himself, Snotlout turned around and left.

When he was gone, Hiccup straightened himself up and rolled his eyes towards the direction Snotlout went. "And I thought my first day would be better without him bothering me," he muttered sarcastically.

Grabbing his backpack from the ground, he began walking towards his first clas, knowing that everyone was already in class and have probably grabbed the good seats. Running his hands through his hair and resting it in his neck, he muttered again, "So much for the first day of being a senior."

When he was gone, he didn't even notice a blond person hiding in one hallway that had heard and watched all of what happened. And that the person didn't stop looking at him until he turned right and was out of the persons sight.

**At class**

Hiccup was right of the boys and girls grabbing the best seats in class, he had to sit at the very end of the rows. He sighed and was about to ask God **(remember, it's modern life in this story :))** about why punishing him this way when at the very last minute, a beautiful blond girl entered the class before the tardy bell rang. Seeing her, Hiccup couldn't help but stare at her. She was just so beautiful. Apart from having blond hair, her hair was tied in a long straight braid. She also had beautiful blue eyes that resembled of an ocean. She also had a perfect body; her curves were nicely formed and her chest was what every guy of his age could dream of. She wasn't short but she also wasn't too tall. Hiccup could even say proudly that he might be 3 or 4 inches taller than her. She was wearing a baby blue shirt with a dark blue sweater that fitted perfectly her body, she was wearing a baby blue skirt that stopped 2 inches above her knees and was wearing blue converse. She definitely liked the color blue.'_T__hat's Astrid Hofferson. Nickname? Nope, she doesn't need one , she's perfect. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in Berk. And she's also the number one hit list of beautiful/hot girls for every boy, including my list.' _

Hiccup was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Astrid approach him and that she sat on the free seat of his table. His eyes widened when he saw that.

Astrid turned towards his and smiled at him. She actually smiled AT him, not something behind him, which was the wall. "Hey, I'm Astrid," she said casually.

Hiccup nodded and said, "I- I know. We've been going here since first year. My name's-"

"Henry, I know," Astrid told him. "Everyone knows you. You're the majors son."

"Oh, right." Hiccup mentally face palmed himself. Of course she knew who was him, everyone knew that. Then it hit him, she had just called him Henry, not Hiccup. "Did you just call me Henry?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" she questioned with a frown.

"Yeah, it is but..."

"Everybody in school calls you 'Hiccup'." Astrid finished, surprising him.

"Okay everyone, welcome to english class. I hope all of you had a great summer this year," the teacher, Ms. Jones said to her students with an irritated voice. "But now summer is over. Schools back and all of you better work hard now that all of you are seniors this time or you won't graduate from high school." Those words earned a few whispers from the class but some, like Hiccup, just stayed silent.

"Now that that's settled, please grab your notebook and start writing this stuff from the board." the teacher said as she pointed at the board with a bunch of words written in it.

"About the school calling me 'Hiccup'," Hiccup started turning to Astrid. "Why aren't you calling me that?"

Astrid scoffed at him. "Why would I?"

"Because you're Astrid Hofferson, the most popular girl in this school." Hiccup told her, nervously looking at her, but keeling half his attention on writing what was on the board.

"That doesn't mean anything on calling you by your real name." Astrid simply stated. He was about to ask something else when she added, "If you really want me to call you how this people call you, then I will, 'Hiccup'." She then turned her head towards her work and didn't say anything to him anymore.

Hiccup wanted to throw himself from the window at that moment. He had wasted his chance of actually have something with Astrid, even if it meant being friends. But NO, he decided to be his stupid self and blow it up.

**At lunch time**

Hiccup sat at an empty table with his tray of food. He didn't see Snotlout when he got here. So maybe he skipped lunch. _'No,' _though Hiccup with a small chuckle, _'He would never miss lunch time. He loves to eat food as much as he loves his muscles.'_

Wondering where Snotlout was was probably a bad idea because suddenly he was pushed towards the ground. He heard laughter and knew who it was.

"Oops, sorry Hiccup. Didn't see you there," Snotlout chuckled, along with his brainless football player friends. "Now, could you be a darling and move out of our table?"

Hiccup got up and said, "I was here first, Snotlout."

"You better listen, you dork." One of Snotlouts friends told him.

"There's nothing that says it's yours," Hiccup stated, but then dramatically looked the seat he was sitting on and sarcastically said to Snotlout, "You're right, this is yours. I noticed by the dirty seats and table. It definitely says your name."

Snotlout then grabbed him by his front collar and was about to punch him when a soft but strong voice called Snotlouts name. "Snotlout. Leave him alone."

Snotlout obliged and dropped Hiccup to the ground. Hiccup then turned to who saved him from the punch and couldn't believe his eyes.

**End of second chapter :D. I decided to make it kind of a cliffhanger right there. Although I guess you guys already know who the person is *wink* *wink* xD. Okay, so... I'll publish the next chapter one of these days. It might be tomorrow, or on monday. If not, then i'll try to keep publishing as soon as I can. Please read and review. Please! Pretty pretty pretty pleeeaaseeee, I would love some reviews. It motivates me on going on with this story. The more reviews, the sooner the chapter :) Thanks for reading and see ya on the third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! First, I gotta say that i'm so so sorry for taking so long on publishing the third chapter, but I wanted it to be great. I know that it's been almost three weeks :/ on not updating... but here I am with the new chapter :D. Hope you guys didn't forgot about my story and that you waited for it. So... um. .. Oh! I almost forgot . Thank you SO much for your reviews guys, I appreciate it a lot. I got more than 20 reviews for my first two chapters :) if it keeps up like that, who knows how many will I have on this chapter, and then the next... and then the next xD. Ok. So yeah. Oh, I have a message for mh10anthony: Don't worry if you keep helping me with my story later on with the next chapters, it'll help me, if you wanna know. Although I have written short stories since I was about 13 I think? And now I'm 15 :/ but it'll be nice to have someone helping me with this story 'cause I plan on making it a long story :D. Cheers and claps for the ones that wanted that ^.^. Thank you again mh10anthony :)**

**I guess that'll be- NO! One more thing before we go on: I'm gonna publish a another chapter probably later about all the info of the gang. Just so you guys can picture them how I chose their clothes, and all that. Including a small bit of their history :)**

**That's all it, besides my disclaimer: "I don't own How to train your dragon". And, enjoy the chapter guys :D**

"Astrid?" muttered Hiccup in disbelief. Astrid had saved him from the punch.

"Astrid!" exclaimed Snotlout with a smile on his face as he turned to her, acting as if he wasn't going to punch him. "What a nice surprise. How was your summer? I was thinking about you all these few months." Snotlout gave her a smirk, probably trying to look cool in front of her.

"What a coincidence Snotlout." Astrid said with a fake smile. "I've been thinking about you too..." Snotlout grinned. "...on how was I going to avoid you this final year." His grin dropped.

Students chuckled at what she said.

"Come on, babe, you know you want this." Snotlout flexed his biceps in front of her, muscles showing up and making some girls watching him swoon. **(yuck! :b)** Astrid wasn't one of them.

"What I want right now is that you leave Henry alone," Astrid demanded at him.

Hiccup just stared at her as he tried to get up, but was forced down into the ground by Snotlouts' hand on his shoulder. "Who's Henry?" Snotlout asked innocently.

"He..." Astrid pointed at Hiccup, "...is Henry. I don't know if you really forgot his real name or you're just pretending but, I can't belive you still call him by that nickname since freshman year." **(just so you guys know, I'm a freshman ^.^)**

Snotlout blinked, surprised of seeing Astrid Hofferson, _the_ Astrid Hofferson, stand up for Hiccup the Useless. But he covered it by giving a smile saying, "It fits him, he's a _hiccup_, he always makes mistakes. Even the little ones."

"That's not true, he isn't. He's the smartest guy I have ever seen or met, and that's saying something-" "Gee, thanks for the support," muttered Hiccup out lout. Astrid ignored his comment and continued, "he's the first person that has made me say something completely honest in front of them."

A cough could be heard behind Astrid. Hiccup noticed that she was with her three friends. The one that coughed was a chubby tall guy with blond hair and gray eyes.

"Besides 'Legs here, of course," she corrected with a smile at the guy, who smiled in return.

_'That's Frederick Ingerman. Nickname? Fishlegs. Why does he have that nickname? Simple; just by looking at his legs, you can notice that they look tiny and short. So people started calling him 'Fishlegs' during freshman year, and it got stuck. But he doesn't seem to mind.'_

"And what does being smart has to do with this?" Snotlout asked, who still kept his hand planted firmly on Hiccups shoulder.

"Everything. Better than you who doesn't even know what two times two is," Astrid stated and rested a hand on her hip.

"I know how to add!" Snotlout exclaimed, clearly offended. This time he let go of Hiccup, giving him a chance to escape from him. He got up from the ground and stood up besides Astrid.

"It's a multiplication, doofus," a girl from Astrid group of friends, and her only female friend, said to Snotlout with a snicker. She had blonde hair tied up in three braids and one little brain on each side of her head and had gray eyes. "Even my stupid brother here knows what it is."

"Yeah," said the boy next to the girl, obviously her brother by their looks. He had long blond hair and gray eyes too. "Wait, what? You're comparing me to him? That's just as bad as comparing me to a monkey! Or are monkeys smarter? I don't know."

_'She's Rachel Thornston. Nickname? Ruffnut. Her brother's name is Thomas Thornston. Nickname? Tuffnut. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know why they decided to be called like that. I just remember that on the first day of freshman year, both of them entered shouting at the whole school saying, "From now on, our names are not Rachel or Thomas. It's Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Because the names are cooler than the original." And that's how their nicknames stuck.'_

After hearing what Tuffnut said, Snotlout got red as a tomato and people chuckled at it.

"So, like I said, leave Henry alone," demanded Astrid at him, her friends nodding in agreement.

"If I do, will you go out with me?" Snotlout asked her, wiggling his eyebrows in a 'seductice' way.

"Not even if you and I were the only ones alive in the whole universe," Astrid clarified, giving him an annoyed look.

Snotlout crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine. I'll leave him alone. But I won't give up on trying to get you to be my girlfriend," He then pointed a finger at Hiccup adding, "You just stay away from me, dork." With that, he walked away, his friends right on his heels.

After he was out of sight, Hiccup turned to Astrid and her friends with a surprised expression. Seeing this, Astrid said, "What?"

"Why did you stood up for me?" he asked her.

"You mean, why did 'we' stood up for you, pretty boy," Ruffnut told him in a seductive tone as she got close to him, passing his privacy space. Hiccup nervously backed away from her, only to make her follow him. Thinking that she was going to get what she wanted, something Hiccup didn't know, Astrid grabbed Ruffnut by her back collar shirt, pulling her away from him. He mentally gave a sigh of relief for that.

"Let's just sit down first and then we'll talk. I'm starving," said Fishlegs. Rolling her eyes, Astrid nodded and the five sat down on the round table. Astrid sat across Hiccup while Fishlegs and Ruffnut sat on either side of Hiccup, Tuffnut sitting next to Astrid.

"Anyway," Astrid turned to Hiccup, "We don't need a reason on standing up for you."

Hiccup slowly nodded at her and said, "But I guess there has to be a reason to do it. I mean, no one has stood up for Hiccup the Useless unless you want me to do your homework or something."

"You're NOT useless, Henry." Astrid told him sternly. "A useless person will never be smart like you."

"Yeah, and neither someone so handsome as you can be useless." Ruffnut added and Hiccup just stared at her with an eyebrow raised, obviously looking a bit freaked out.

_'What is her problem? No way could she be fl-flirting with me.'_Hiccup thought.

"Okay!" Fishlegs exclaimed, clasping his hands together, getting their attention. "I guess we have to introduce ourselves."

"He already knows our name, 'Legs," Astrid told him. "All of us have been going to the same school since freshman year "

"Who knows." Tuffnut said and turned to Hiccup adding, "If you know our names, prove it."

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup gestured at Ruffnut saying, "You're Rachel Thornston, but you like to be called 'Ruffnut' " Said girl smiled at him nodding her head. Next he gestured at Tuffnut, "You're Thomas Thornston, but like Ruffnut, you like to be called 'Tuffnut'. And obviously both of you are twins." Tuffnut grinned but told Hiccup, "Are you sure we're twins?"

"Really, 'Tuff? You had to ask that stupid question?" Astrid told the male twin, who just shrugged saying, "Just making sure."

Hiccup then turned to Fishlegs saying, "You're Frederick Ingerman. But they call you 'Fishlegs'" Fishlegs nodded with a smile.

Then, he turned to Astrid. "And last but not least, you're Astrid Hofferson." Astrid stared at him with her arms crossed and said, "Nickname?" He smirked responding, "No nickname." Astrid smiled at him with a nod.

"Okay, so you do know our names-"

"And nicknames." Tuffnut said, interrupting his sister, who glared at him.

"Of course I do. Like Astrid said, we've been going to this same high school for over four years now," Hiccup said. "Besides, what other high schools are in Berk?"

"Who knows?" Ruffnut said. Then she got closer to Hiccup adding, "Is your father going to make the constructors make a new high school? We know you're the majors son, handsome." Ruffnut then winked at him.

Hiccup blinked and started to get red from her closeness.

"Yeah, we know. That means we can ask you for stuff or money." Tuffnut agreed, rubbing his hands together with a maniacal chuckle. "Or both." He added. Hiccup frowned at him.

"We are not going to do that," Astrid said as she slapped Tuffnut in the back of his head, earning a 'hey!' from him and pulled back Ruffnut (who was giving Hiccup the dreamy eyes) from Hiccup, again.

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed nodding. "We're here to be friends with him, not treat him bad."

"Friends?" Hiccup couldn't believe what he just heard. Astrid and the rest wanted to be his friends? Friends?! That was one of the few things he always wanted, hang out with them. Inuding hanging out with Astrid Hofferson.

"Yes," Astrid looked at him, "friends. We want to be friends with you. Besides, we want you to forgive us for not talking to you all this years in high school. I don't know why we were like that." Hiccup just stared at her in a way that made her cheeks heat up uncomfortably, so she looked away from him.

"That is, if you want to." Fishlegs said as he nervously fiddled with his hands.

Hiccup took a deep breath and said with a big smile, "That would be great, guys."

"Yes!" Tuffnut exclaimed all of a sudden as he took Hiccup in a hug and fist bumped the air victoriously, making half of the people in the cafeteria stare at him. "We have a guy in our gang now! Now we're THREE boys instead of two! Ha! Take that girlies!"

"We're not girlies!" exclaimed Astrid and Ruffnut at the same time, glaring daggers at him, which made him smirk.

"You are girlies. Then why do you two have these-" the twin didn't finished his sentence 'cause his sister suddenly jumped out of her chair with a growl, face red, and jumped on top of him, dropping him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh great," Hiccup heard Fishlegs mutter. "They're going to fight... again." Then he grabbed his turkey sandwich and took a bite from it.

Hiccup turned his head towards Astrid, who was shaking her head with an irritated sigh, but looked that she wanted to smile about them, who were still on the ground, Ruffnut on top of her brother pinning his wrists to the ground, who was struggling to get free from her grip.

"Guess I'll need to get used to watch them fight each time, huh?" Hiccup asked with a smirk at her.

Astrid smiled at him. "Yeah, you'll have to. 'Cause you don't know how many times they fight with each other each day."

"It even feels that they fight 24/7." Fishlegs added, making Hiccup laugh.

Then, the twins stopped their fight and were looking at Hiccup with a schocked face.

"What?" he asked them, confused.

"You laughed." Tuffnut said, getting Hiccup more confused. He raised an eyebrow at the twin and said, "Of course I can laugh. I'm not a robot or anything."

"I know that," Tuffnut told him, then he rested a hand on his chin adding, "but that would be awesome! Then we'll have a ROBOT friend in our gang. How cool would that be?!"

Ruffnut might of seen Hiccups still confused face because she told him, "What my idiot brother here is trying to say is: we've never really heard you laugh-"

"or even chuckle." Tuffnut said inrerrupting, ignoring his sisters glare.

"They're right, wevey never heard you laugh in school." Fishlegs said, agreeing with the twins for once.

"I've seen him laugh once before," Astrid said all of a sudden .

"Really? When?" Ruffnut asked her. Hiccup just nodded, wondering to himself when did she heard him.

Astrids eyes widened. _'Did I just said that out loud?'_she thought to herself panicked.

"I- I... well... it was..." Astrid stuttered, trying to answer the question.

"Is Astrid Hofferson stuttering?" Hiccup asked in fake surprise putting a hand to his chest dramatically and added, "I thought only a _hiccup_ did that. Not the mighty Astrid Hoff-OW!" Hiccup suddenly yelped from surprise and pain noticing that Astrid had punched his left arm. Turning to her, he exclaimed, "WHY would you do that?!"

Astrid just crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair, turning her head away from his direction. "Because you wouldn't shut up." Then she punched his left arm again, earning another yelp.

"Now what did I do?!" Hiccup glared at her as he rubbed his sore arm.

"That's for embarrassing me." she simply stated, earning a look from Hiccup.

"Anyway..." Fishlegs said as the twins snickered from seeing that small scene between Astrid and Hiccup. "When did you heard him laugh?"

"Well..." Hiccup watched Astrid as she began talking. "It was on sophomore year. I was walking to the girls restroom during class, when I pass a room and I hear a faint chuckle and some talking..."

"Then what happened? Did you went to see who it was?" Tuffnut asked her.

"I'm getting to that, 'Tuff," she told him a little irritated. "So, since you know I'm always curious about everything, I cautiously headed towards the door, which was left open a crack."

"Then what?" Hiccup asked her as he took a bite from his taco.

"I saw you," she pointed at him, "talking with a teacher and you were laughing at something he was telling you."

"Then?" asked Ruffnut.

"That was it." Astrid replied and took a sip from her diet coke.

"That was it?" Tuffnut asked, disappointed. "I thought he was making out with a girl or something."

Hiccup scowled at him, but felt his face heat up. "I would never do that in school."

"But you wish," Tuffnut pressured with a smirk at him.

Hiccup looked away and scratched the back if his neck saying, "Fine, I admit I would probably do that if I wanted to, but what girl will be blind enough to make out with me? I'm a nobody to the girls here."

"I would make out with you, pretty boy," Ruffnut told him and she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him close to her and she said seductively, "Just tell me where and when and I'll be there." Then she started to pull him towards her, attempting to kiss him, which he tried to pull away. Before Hiccups' lips touched Ryffnuts', the group heard a loud clang. Hiccup turned to the direction of the sound and saw that Astrid was the one who made the sound with her soda can. She was staring at the table with an angry look and was gripping her drink like if she wanted to break it into pieces.

"Uh... Astrid? Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked her in a cautious tone, voice shaking a little.

"I'm fine."she simply said, not lifting her gaze from the table.

"Are you sure? You look kinda-"

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped at him, making the twins, Fishlegs and Hiccup flinch. Astrid saw the hurt in Fishlegs' face, so she sighed and told him, "I'm sorry 'Legs. I'm fine, really." She gave him a small smile. Fishlegs just nodded.

"Awkward." Tuffnut said, making Astrid glare at him.

Hiccup, feeling the awkward moment, exclaimed, "Okay! So, what did you guys did this summer?"

"Oh! I went to visit my uncle Steven, who lives on the other side of Berk. He has a farm, so I helped him feed the animals and help him with the chores. Also, I got new books from a store in the town he lives in. There's a huge book shop **(how I wish there was a huge book where I live, sadly, there isn't :/)**there, I can't believe I've never heard of thestore before, it had a bunch of cool books: science, math, fiction, romance... every kinds of books you can imagine. I found a book about-"

"When to stop talking about boring stuff?" Tuffnut questioned, interrupting the big guy, making Ruffnut chuckle and Fishlegs glare at him.

"Better be careful when you ask him something." Astrid told Hiccup, gesturing at Fishlegs.

"Yeah, because if you don't. .." Ruffnut started.

"...he'll never stop." Tuffnut finished for her.

Fishlegs huffed and crossed his arms leaning back on his seat, muttering something under his breath, making the rest of the group laugh at him.

"Back to Henry's-"

"Could you call me Hiccup instead of Henry?" Hiccup said to Astrid, she glaring at him for cutting her off.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm kinda used to that name, just like they do," he gestured at the twins and Fishlegs.

Sighing, she nodded. "Okay, but there will be times when I call you by your real name." Hiccup just shrugged.

"Okay, my turn. For Hiccups question," Ruffnut started. "My brother and I went to 'Loki's Graveyard' a week ago." Tuffnut grinned as he and his sister fist bumped proudly.

"You're kidding, right?" Hiccup asked in amazement. "No one has ever dared to go there for centuries."

"Not anymore." Tuffnuf declared proudly.

"They're kidding. They told me that they didn't really went inside." Fishlegs said.

"We did go inside." the twins said in unison.

"For only a few feet inside." Fishlegs stated.

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled, making the twins go red.

"But we were the first ones to get that far in there." Tuffnut muttered. This time, Hiccup and Astrid did laugh, which made the twins get more red that will make a tomato jealous.

After both managed to stop laughing, Ruffnut asked Astrid, "What about you? Did you do something on your summer?"

"I spent the whole summer babysitting my little cousins who came from Canada," Astrid said with an irritated sigh.

"Boring." Tuffnut said, receiving a glare from her.

"Must of been hard," Hiccup told her. "I know how kids can get sometimes."

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, they can get on your nerves. If that happens the next summer again, I swear I'm gonna get winkles on my face."

"That would not look good on your pretty face, girl." Ruffnut says to her.

"Not helping, 'Ruff," Astrid told her. The twin just shrugged with a smile.

"What did you do, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked the green eyes boy.

"I bet he did something awesome." Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah, like skiing on a mountain. Or going to Hawaii. Or spending nights on a fancy hotel. Or-"

"Or visiting one of my dad's closest friends and spending time with two of my childhood friends." Hiccup said to them, which they just stared at him.

"Much better than my summer. " Astrid told him, making him smile at her. And again making her cheeks heat up by how he smiled at her. She shook her head and looked away from him, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"But not much better than ours." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, entering 'Loki's Graveyard' for one feet makes an awesome summer," Hiccup said sarcastically rolling his eyes, making Astrid ans Fishlegs chuckle.

Suddenly he remebered something.

"Hey, did you guys watched the news this morning?" he asked them.

"I don't need to see the weather news to see how's it going to be today. I mean, come on, this is Berk." Ruffnut said, making Astrid roll her eyes.

"No, not that. Didn't you guys saw about what happened in Tokyo?" he asked again, hopeful for some positive answers.

"Oh! I did," said Fishlegs.

"Me too," agreed Astrid. "It was creepy." Fishlegs nodded.

"Di you know anything of what might of caused it? Besides of what they said in the news?" Hiccup pressed on. "It's been bothering me all morning."

"No, I just know what they said," Fishlegs said and Astrid just shrugged.

"Do you think it'll get here?" asked Ruffnut. "I think I remember seeing it 'cause my dad had the TV on and I was too lazy to grab the control and change the channel."

"I didn't see it," said Tuffnut. "Maybe it was when I was in the bathroom."

"I don't think it'll get here. This is Berk, why would someone leave TOKYO to go to Berk?" Astrid said. Fishlegs nodded.

Hiccup, a little relieved that he at least wasn't the only one on thinking there was something weird about that, began to really enjoy his new friends' company. He wasn't an outcast anymore. And he was finally happy.

**After lunch - In class**

Hiccup sat in one of the front seats while a few people were talking to each other or walking around the class. Waiting for the tardy bell to ring, the teacher was sitting in his chair, reading a book and was finishing the rest of his lunch. All of a sudden, Hiccup heard someone call his name. Turning around, he saw Ruffnut and Fishlegs coming towards him with a smile on their faces.

"Hey, handsome," Ruffnut told him as she sat on his desk. Fishlegs waved at him with a smile. Hiccup waved back.

"Hey guys," greeted Hiccup, happy to see that two of his four friends are going to be in the same class as him.

"Do you know any algebra?" asked Ruffnut. **(I don't know if in senior year students still have algebra or not, but hey, I'm barely a freshman. Besides, this is my story and I make the rules here ^.^)**

"That if he knows any algebra? He's a genious with algebra. And with psychics, english, geography, history... heck, even in art and craftsmanship." Fishlegs said, surprising and at the same time embarassing him.

"How do you KNOW all this stuff about me?" Hiccup asked him in disbelief.

"Oh...uh...I'm kinda the assistant of some teachers since my first year here." Fishlegs replied, blushing. "Meaning that I get to see everyone's grades." **(Don't even know if we, the students, can do that in real life xD)**

Ruffnut chuckled as she looked at Hiccups surprised face. "*cough* stalker *cough*" she said with a smile.

"I'm not a stalker," Fishlegs protested, getting more red as a tomato.

Before Ruffnut could say something to him, the bell rang.

"All right class, everyone take a seat," the teacher told everyone. "Class has begun."

Ruffnut got up from Hiccups desk and sat on a seat behind him.

"That way you'll help me during class," she whispered to him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled.

_'Maybe this year won't be a terrible last year in High School.'_he thought happily.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

**End of chapter 3 people :)**

**Or not! XD**

**Hehe, I guess you thought it was over and you guys probably were like, "Oh man! We have to wait for another chapter till it gets to the good part." But no. No no no . THIS chapter will get more interesting (At least I hope so) at the end. ; D Continiuing chapter 3:**

Algebra passed on quickly than Hiccup thought it would be. The bell rang and everybody got up from their seats and went to their next class. As Hiccup was heading towards the door, "Ruffnut put her arm around his soulders saying, "So, Hiccup, what class do you have next?"

Hiccup took out his schedule paper and opened his mouth to answer her when suddenly Fishlegs grabbed the paper from his hands **(so un-Fishlegs like, right? xD)**and exclaimed to both of them, "You have Gym next, and I have Gym next too!" Hiccup mentally groaned. _'Why Gym?'_ he thought painfully.

"Well, I have biology next," Ruffnut huffed as she lifted her arm from his shoulders so she could cross her arms.

"I wonder what Astrid and Tuffnut have." Hiccup said, earning nods of agreement from the two.

While they were walking, suddenly, a boy pushed Hiccup out of his way.

"Hey! What the hell dude?!" Hiccup exclaimed at the boy who had stopped his running to catch his breath. The boy then looked at Hiccup. Looking at the boy clearly, Hiccup could see red marks on the boys face and that he was covered in... blood? Then the boy told him one word, "Run."

"What?" Hiccup asked him bewildered.

The boy grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him towards where he was running from. "I said RUN!"

Hiccup gasped at the sight in front of him. Way ahead of him, students and teachers were screaming and running towards them.

"Run for your lives!" screamed the boy who pushed Hiccup out of the way again and kept on running.

The rest of the people who saw the people coming towards them gasped, shrieked or screamed terrafied. Some even started running too. But some just stayed were they were like Hiccup, Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

Hiccup kept on looking in front of him, only to widen his eyes when he suddenly saw a Gym teacher covered in red all over his body run towards a girl who was running away, jump on top of her and bit her neck, bringing her to the ground. The girl started screaming as the man began tearing her skin and screamed louder when a woman began to bit her leg.

People who saw the scene started screaming and then they did started to run the opposite direction like the boy did.

Fishlegs gave little shriek and looked that he was about to faint as people pushed him out of their way. Ruffnut just stayed motionless, too shocked to do anything.

Hiccup managed to react from the shock and stumbled backwards towards the two. "Guys, let's go." Fishlegs furiously nodded in agreement, but Ruffnut didn't answer, she stood stiff in her spot. "Ruff, let's go!" Hiccup exclaimed as he grabbed her arm, making her react and turn to him, fear clearly visible on her face.

"Guys, we should really start running now!" yelled Fishlegs, fear gripping his voice as he talked. Then he pushed Hiccup and Ruffnut around and the three started running.

"Run! Everyone run for your lives!" Someone yelled and from the few people that didn't managed to escape were yelling, "Somebody help!" Or "No! Leave me alone! Help!"

The three started running faster, the people's screams who were being attacked still on their ears.

_'What's going on?!'_ Hiccup kept repeating to himself in his mind terrafied.

When they saw an exit, relief flooded inside them. But it suddenly dissolved as more people started coming from there too.

"Shit!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup looked to his left and saw another hallway. "This way!" he told Ruffnut and Fishlegs, who obeyed him.

They turned to that hallway and he started looking on each side for an exit.

"There's an opened classroom!" Ruffnut exclaimed pointing to a door on their right.

"Quick, to the door!" Hiccup ordered and the three ran faster towards it.

Hiccup entered first and waited for the other two. When they entered, he clossed the door shut just in time when the people chasing them started hitting at the door, trying to get in.

"Shit!" Hiccup muttered to himself as he pushed at the door closed shut, trying to not let them get in. "Guys, help me out here!"

The two rushed to him and helped him keep the door shut. More people started hitting and banging at the door.

"We need to pile up things in front of the door so they won't get in." Hiccup turned to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, you need to hold the door by yourself for a second." Said boy looked at him terrafied. "I need you to do it so Ruffnut and I can pile up desks, chairs, whatever we can get so they won't get in here." Fishlegs gulped and nodded. Hiccup then turned to Ruffnut, who nodded back at him, signaling him that she was ready.

In quick motion, Hiccup and Ruffnut got away from the door, Fishlegs pushing more using all his strenght to keep it shut. Hiccup pushed a long desk towards the door amd Fishlegs let go of the door just so he could push the desk against it and keep keeping it shut. Ruffnut threw to the floor the pile of stuff a teachers desk had and called to Hiccup, "Hiccup, help me with this!" He ran towards her and helped her turn over the desk. Then they picked it up and walked quickly towards Fishlegs, which they then put the desk on top of the other one.

"Use the chairs too!" Fishlegs told them.

Minutes later, they had a pile of desks and chairs blocking the door. Fishlegs still kept keeping the door shut, with the help of Hicup and Ruffnut.

For what seemed an eternity, the hitting and banging, including the screams, stopped. Hiccup looed at Ruffnut and Fishlegs, which looked back at him.

"I... I guess they're already gone " He managed to say. The other two gave a sigh of relief.

Fishlegs leaned against the pile and slid down the floor, Ruffnut doing the same beside him. Hiccup just sat on one of the desks they didn't use. Now that they had time to relax for a bit, the three were breathing heavily. Both from tiredness and from getting scared for what happened a while ago.

Ruffnut then spoke up, "What the hell did just happened?"

Fishlegs just buried his head between his legs shaking his head, to scared to speak up.

"Hiccup?" Ruffnut turned to the green eyed boy. "What the HELL did just happened?"

"I don't know!" Hiccup yelled angrily as he shot up from the desk he was sitting on. "I don't know what just happened. The only thing that I can think of is how we're going to get out of here."

"Out?" Fishlegs said, voice cracking. "You mean we're going to go out there? Where those... those... CRAZY people are? We don't even know if they're really gone!"

"I know that Fishlegs! Okay? But I'm not going to stay here until someone rescues us." Hiccup told him.

"You never know! Maybe they might rescue us." Fishlegs said back. He then got up from the floor.

"I don't think they know we're here." Hiccup said.

"You mean they're gonna think we went crazy like those people?!" Fishlegs pointed at the door.

"Yes! That's exactly what I meant!" Hiccup yelled.

"That's not what the police or life rescuers will do." Fishlegs said to Hiccup.

"Oh yeah? Who knows them better? Your father or MY father, hm?" Hiccup asked him.

"Guys, guys! Stop it you two!" Ruffnut shouted at both of them. Then she got in between them, pushing them back. They didn't even realize they got closer to each other while they argued. "I know all of us are tense-"

"You can say that again," muttered Hiccup dryly, crossing his arms. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and continued, "but if we want to get out of this safely, we need to control ourselves first."

Hiccup sighed deeply and nodded. All this mess was making him not think straight like he always does. He almost got in a fight with Fishlegs. He seriously needs to control himself first. If he wants to do this right and get a hold of himself, he needs to clear his mind first.

But then, something else entered his mind.

"Wait," he said and they looked at him. With terrafied eyes, he said, "Where's Astrid and Tuffnut?"

**Tun tun tun! Yay! Now THIS is the end of Chapter 3 :) I know, I kinda left it as a cliffhanger. But don't you just love those? xD Okay. So, yeah, I made this chapter reeeaaallllyyy long (for me it was). But I just couldn't stop writing it. And I wanted to repay you for not updating for almost 3 and a half weeks :/ So I hope you guys forgive me :). Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review after this and tell me what ya thought about it :D Man, I finished it and it's 1:41 am right now :S I should really get some sleep. But I wanted to update it as soon as possible for you guys... cause I love ya all ^.^**

**Okay, so chapter 4 will probably be up next week. But I promise you: It'll be faster than this one. So bear with me guys. Also, the chapter where I write info about the characters will probably also be updated on the same day as chapter 4. Hang on a little longer for chapter 4. Okay? Okay! So see ya laters on the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! First I gotta say that I know that I left you all guys hanging waiting for me to upload the next chapter, and I'm so sorry for that. I've been having problems at my house lately. My brother's dad kept bothering me, my sisters and my mom . God he's annoying. I don't even know how my mom liked him first. *shivers*. Okay! So, yeah, here's the fourth chapter for my so called 'How to survive the Zombie Apocalypse' story. My... great... story? I don't even know if people like my story anymore 'cause I only got about 6 reviews for the third chapter and that... frustrates me? I don't even know how I feel about besides feeling disappointed with myself, for not trying hard as I did on the third one like I did on the first two (even though it was the longest chapter I have EVER written). But I promise that THIS chapter will be a bit better. I said a BIT, so don't expect it to be all awesome with the detais and everything. But I gotta say that I'm not gonna stop updating this story (like I did with my first story published in fanfiction). That's all I gotta say besides I don't own the movie, series, books (there will be two characters from the books. If you guys know, review or PM me ;)), and everything with HTTYD.**

**Chapter 3 arrived! Please read and hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 3:  
**

**...then, something else entered his mind.**

**"Wait," he said and they looked at him. With terrafied eyes he said, "Where's Astrid and Tuffnut?**

**Narrator's POV**

All of a sudden we see one of those crazy people ran towards a door where a bunch like him are banging or hitting at some double doors on a building next to the school and try to open the doors to get to some persons that are inside. All of the crazy have wrinkled green or grayish face, they were missing parts of their body parts or they had holes or huge cuts, blood seeping out of it; they had ugly fingernails, which they used to scratch the doors. Also their clothes were all ripped open from the bites and were covered with blood. They furiously shrieked as moee of them piled up next to the ones at the door outside of the building. There were teachers, students, councelors. All the people from the school.

Inside, where all the healthy people were, Astrid and Tuffnut were among them, blocking the doors with all the Gym supplies they could find.

Tuffnut had Gym class before all of that happened, he was going to go to his next class ( not before doing a small prank to the gym teacher for the first day of school, of course). Astrids' class was Gym, she somehow managed to get to the Gym quickly enough.

So now both were at the same place and doing the same thing Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs were doing, but with hp, obviously. But their luck were not the same as the other three, the crazy people didn't went away, they just kept increasing making it hard for all the people blocking the doors.

**Astrid's POV**

Tuffnut and I were blocking the doors with the other people so those crazy people won't get in and do the same they did to the other people to us. Hell no am I going to let that happen to me or him even if it scared the hell out of me when I saw those crazy people eating our teachers and classmates. I feel sorry for the freshmen kids for having their first year of school like this. And I expected my senior year to be great, now that Hen- I mean Hiccup, is our friend. **(and probably being more than a friend for her xD. Sorry, couldn't contain myself) **

All of a sudden we hear the door hinges creak, meaning that the door hinges were starting to break lose. Trying to control her panic, she told the others, "Everybody, we need to find an exit right away. These doors won't hold for much longer." Tuffnut looked at me and started looking everywhere for something. Probably an exit, but there's a chance that those things might be waiting for us there too.

But what he said was something I didn't thought he would use as an idea:

"There's an open vent in one of the coaches offices. It's wide enough for us to go through it and get out of here before those things enter" he said as he pointed towards where the coaches offices are.

Sighing in relief I told him, "Tuffnut, if it weren't for you not taking a shower regularly, I could kiss you right now." He smiled saying, "I'm trying to break a record."

I rolled my eyes. Even in a situation like this he's still able to make jokes.

Again, the door hinger creaked, but this time it made the door open an inch. People saw this and some started to scream or began to back up terrafied.

"Okay! Everyone calm down." Turning to Tuffnut I said, "Tell us where that vent is." He nodded and shouted, "Okay, everyone follow me! Let's get out of here!"

"Wait! Somebody gotta stay here to keep the doors blocked until all of us get out of here." A familiar and irritating voice said among all the people.

Groaning, I turned to: "Snotlout, no one will stay here and sacrifice themselves just so we can get out." I told him.

But then a boy, probably a freshman cause he was using a t-shirt the freshmans use, said, "I'll stay."

Shocked at his answer, I told him, "No. No one is going to stay-"

"No one tells me what to do." He said sternly, interrupting me. He added, "I will stay and no one's gonna change my mind."

"B-but why?" a girl who was next to him asked. Based on their appearance I think both are twins.

The boy turned to the girl and with a small smile told her, "I don't want to put you in danger too."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Then it hit me, he... he's-

"I got bit by one of those things," he replied and lifted his pant leg, showing a bite that was starting to swell up and it had a green color.

His sister gasped at it and tears started to filll on her eyes. "No," she told him, "You're not staying."

The boy then grabbed her shoulders and with a gentle voice told her while looking at her eyes. "I have to. 'Cause if I turn into one of them, I won't have power of myself and that'll put YOU in danger. And that's something I don't want to happen." The girls was now crying and was shaking her head furiously at him as she muttered, "But you promised to be my side everytime. You can't leave me now! Not now, Sam!"

The boy, Sam, pulled her towards him and hugged her. "You have to," he told her and added, "Come on , Sarah, you can do this. Be strong. At least do it for me, survive this zombie apocalypse for me. I'll be very proud of you "

Zombie apocalypse? What the hell did he meant by that?

Sarah looked at him and with a small smile nodded. "Okay, I'll be strong for you. That's what twins do right?"

"We do?" I heard Tuffnut mutter to himself, making me roll my eyes.

A bang was suddenly heard. The hinges had already broken loose. People started screaming. Lifting my arms, I shouted to everyone, "Everyone, follow him, " I gestured at Tuffnut, "he'll take you out of here."

"How?" a boy asked.

"Just follow me," Tuffnut told him and started running towards where the offices where. "Come on!"

Everyone followed him, some pushing people out of their way. I turned to the boy, Sam, and said, "When were you bitten?" He looked at me and replied, "Way before everyone knew about this. About 30 minutes or 1 hour ago."

The few people who were helping block the doors left, except for some 6 more people. They saw my puzzled expression, so a girl told me, "All of us were bitten, too. We didn't say anything cause then it'll worry the rest of the others." Everyone nodded.

Before I could say anything, another bang was heard and the door opened about an inch wide.

"Go!" Sam told me.

"If people ask for us, tell them the truth for us, will ya?" A junior boy asked me. I nodded as I backed away slowly. But before I began to ran towards Tuffnut and the others, I turned to Sam saying him, "Wait. You mentioned something about a 'zombie apocalypse'. What does that mean?"

He smirked and said, "Ask my sister. Believe it or not, she knows more about it than I do."

A girl pushed me back saying, "Now go, or the things will get you too."

I glanced back at them and managed to say two words I usually never say to people, "Thank you," I turned around and began to run towards where Tuffnut was waiting for me at the offices.

Stopping to a halt, I closed the door of the office and stood next to him. He had moved the desk and place a chair on top of it so everyone could get up. I asked him, "Has everyone went through already?" He nodded. "Okay, you go first and then you'll pull me up." Nodding, he said, "Sure thing, Astrid."

When he was up, he lowered his arms towards me. "All right, your turn."

As I climbed the desk they used to get up there and started to reach him, the both of us suddenly heard a loud crash and screams after that. My eyes widened as I knew what had happened. "Come on!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he gestured his hands, meaning to grab them so he can pull me up. I got on my tip toes and stretched my arms, but realized that I couldn't reach. _Damn! Curse my shortiness._

"I... I can't reach," I told him as I stretched my arms and hands as far as I could, only to manage to brush his fingertips. I heard him tell someone who was next to him to help him get more lower.

He extended his arms towards me as far as he could and said, "Yes you can, Astrid. Just stretch yourself more. You can do it, girl."

I tried again standing on my tip toes and stretched as far I could go and before I could do anything, the door of the office started to make a banging noise. "They're here." I screeched. Turning towards Tuffnut, I began to extend my arms again. "Come on... come on," I muttered to myself.

And right when I managed to make a jump and grab his hands, the 'zombies' managed to break the door and enter the room. "Pull me up! Pull me up!" I half screeched and half exclaimed terrafied. Tuffnut lifted his arms and with the help of the people next to him, managed to pull him back, making him to pull me up more faster. I looked down and saw them crashing and breaking things. But then one of them saw me and she suddenly extended her arms and unexpectedly grabbed my ankle. I gasped and by instinct kicked her in the face with my free foot. The force of the kick made her let go of me and fall to the ground flat on her back. Screeching angrily, she got up and tried to grab me again but I had already been pulled up by Tuffnut.

The first thing I did was to look at my leg where she had grabbed me. "Give me some light," I told Tuffnut between the screams and screeches from the things below us. Tuffnut obeyed and took out his cellphone. Illuminating my ankle, I let out a my breath, relieved. I only had a red mark by the grip she had me grabbed. But no scratch.

Tuffnut put his cellphone back in his shorts pocket and grabbed my arm saying, "We gotta get out of here. Come on."

Nodding, I followed him and the rest. What bothered me was that it was dark in here, with only smal light from the vent we entered. "I hope you know how to get out of here," I told him.

Chuckling, he told me, "There's a first time for everything, right?"

Glaring at him, I punched him in the side. I heard him groan and whisper, "You took the breath out of my lungs." And crouched more to grab his side. I just smiled at it while I thought, _That's what you get._

Then my cellphone rang.

**Hiccups POV**

Ruffnut and Fishlegs gasped when I asked them that.

I started to pace back and forth, both of my hands resting at the top of my head as I furiously tried to think of something. Both of them just stared at me, which made me feel more desperate than I already was. After a minute I remembered that we have something that communicates us with everyone. "Cellphones!" I exclaimed at them all of a sudden, making Fishlegs jump. "We can call both of them and see if they're okay."

Ruffnut facepalmed herself and said, "Duh, we're so stupid. I forgot about the technology that we already have now."

"I'll give you Astrids' number so you can call her, " Fishlegs told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'll get all nervous if I tell her." He told me sheepishly.

Rolling my eyes I took out my cellphone. "What's her number?"

After he gave it to me, I touched the 'call' button and put my cellphone against my ear. One ring... two rings... three rings... and right before I tought she wouldn't anwser, she picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Astrid!" I exclaimed as I sighed in relief, not bothering to hide my happiness for hearing her voice.

_"Hiccup? Is that you?"_ she asked. I could hear noises on the background, which made me worried._"How did you get my number?"_

"Yes, it's me, Astrid. And Fishlegs gave me your number. Is everything alright? I hear noises on the background. Are YOU alright? Are you hurt? Is Tuffnut with you?" I asked, my concern taking over as I talked.

_"Hiccup, calm down. Everythings fine... well, now it is..."_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her. What had happened before I called her? Was Tuffnut hurt?

I heard her sigh and she said, _"Those... things. They almost got me and Tuffnut. He's okay. We managed to get away from them by climbing to a vent in one of the coaches offices. It... one of them grabbed my ankle, but I managed to kick her in the face and got free from her."_

I nodded to myself and told her, "The good thing is that you're okay. Ruffnut and Fishlegs are with me. They're also okay. The three of us managed to escape from them by entering a class and blocking the doors. Luckily they left."

_"Well Tuffnut and I gotta help the rest of the people to get out of this vent and find a way outside, or somewhere safe enough for us to get out." _ She told me.

"Okay, so-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when Ruffnut suddenly took away my cellphone out of my hand. I turned to her with an annoyed look. Seing this, she told me, "What? I need to talk to her too."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards Fishlegs, who was sitting on the floor again with his head between his legs.

I flopped down beside him and sighed. "So..." I started, catching his attention as he lifted his head to look at me. "...how are you handling this, 'Legs?"

"I... I don't really know. I'm just shocked at what's happening right now... or... what happened a while ago," he sighed and looked at me. "Look, I'm sorry about-" "No..." I said, cutting him off as I lifted my arms in front of him, signaling him to stop. "I'M the one who's supposed to apologize for that. I got a little carried away there. I'm sorry, Fishlegs."

He stared at me and for a few seconds, he smiled and said, "Apology accepted." Then he extended his hand out. Smiling, I extended mine too and we shook hands and hit our chests together while pating our backs with a small chuckle.

"You two finished making up?" Ruffnut said to us as she stood in front of us, a hand on her hip and then she threw my cellphone towards me. I caught it easily and put it in my pants pocket as I got up.

"We're finished, " Fishlegs told her as he got up too and then crossed his arms.

"So, what do we do, Hiccup? How are we going to get out?" Ruffnut asked me.

"I would know if I could of talked to Astrid and see where could all of us meet together on one place, buy you took my phone away right when I was going to ask her that," I told her as I crossed my arms and looked at her with an annoyed look.

She snorted and said, "Well sorry. But I already talked to her about that and she said that she and my stupid brother will try to go to the front of the school. I told her that we'll meet them there."

I just stared at her with surprise and she just said, "What?"

Shaking my head, I told both of them, "Okay, I've been thinking on a plan on how to get out of here safely. But first I'll need both of your support."

Ruffnut nodded and Fishlegs said, "You can count on us."

"Yeah, just tell us what we have to do and we'll do it," Ruffnut added with a smirk.

Nodding at them, I said, "Okay then, let's get started," I went towards a desk and sat on it. "First things first: we'll need weapons to defend ourselves from those things. Which, by the way, are called zombies."

"'Zombies'? That's what those things are called?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes. Haven't you guys seen zombie movies?" I asked. They looked at each other, then at me, and shook their heads with a confused expression. "Have you guys seen the movie 'Night of the Living Dead'? A movie called 'World War Z'? Where Brad Pitt comes out?" Again, they shook their heads. "'28 Days Later'?" Again... they shook their head. For last, I asked irritated, "At least played games? Like 'The last of Us'?" They shook their heads again! _Man, where have they been watching all their years?_

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Ruffnut told me and Fishlegs nodded, agreeing with her.

I groaned and facepalmed myself and said as I clasped my hands together, "Guess I'll have to give a small lecture about what 'zombies' are, what they do and what can they do to you." I took a deep breath and began, "'Zombies' are dead living people who eats live human flesh to survive. Like I said, they're already dead-"

"But how can they still be able to walk?" Ruffnut asked me. Fishlegs was just listening every word I was saying. Like hearing a new lecture he has never heard and wants to learn more about it. _Which I think he will want to._

"They're able to walk because they're kind of infected people-"

"Like a virus?" Fishlegs asked.

I nodded. "Like a virus," I said. He smiled, as if he had asserted a correct answer on a question on a class. "So when the virus gets inside a person, it spreads out all over your body system until it gets to your brain, which will then start to die, or rot, and will be filled with the virus. The brain will be dead, but your body will not..."

"What about the heart?" asked Fishlegs.

"It'll die, too. Like I already said, the virus is what keeps the human body to keep moving, without a brain or heart. The virus will turn the people who are infected into those things the three of us saw earlier. They will not be able to think straight, they won't care if they're eating their family members, friends, teachers, whoever. The only thing they look for is FOOD. And I'm pretty sure you guys know what type of food I'm talking about. " The two nodded. Fishlegs looked like he was about to pale and faint and Ruffnut had a terrafied expression.

"They ways a people can turn into one of them is by a scratch, bite, or saliva/blood contact on one of your cuts by them."

Ruffnut placed a hand on her chin and, cautiously, said, "So what you're trying to say is: they turn into infected human eating flesh people who can't turn back to normal once they're bitten?"

"Yeah," I said, glad that I won't need to explain it for the second time. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Now that you've told us about the 'zombies'... how are we going to get some weapons and get out safely? We're in a biology class, you know that right?" Fishlegs told me.

I smirked at them and said, "Yeah. Which means that there is some bunsen burners, glass, acid bottles... you know what I mean." Ruffnur just looked at me bewildered, while Fishlegs' expression soon turned like mine and said while wiggling a finger at me, "Ohhh... I see where you're going. Good idea."

"Okay, what are you two talking about? I don't understand anything." Ruffnut exclaimed as she glared at us.

Turning to her, I smiled devilishly as I said, "We're gonna make ourselfs some explosives."

"What about weapons?" she asked, but I could tell she was getting excited too.

"Weapons too." I answered.

"Cool ones?"

Sighing, I answered, "Yes, 'Ruff, cool ones."

She threw her arms up in the air with a small 'yes!'

_And here I thought she was the normal one from her and Tuffnut._

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 4 finished xD . Hehe, okay... so yeah, Hiccup, Ruffnut and Fishlegs are going to make themselves some cool weapons and explosives. *devilish smile* I wish I could do that too. If there was a zombie apocalypse for reals here I our world... it'll be awesome. But... I think I won't survive long enough xD. I guess that for some of you are like 'really? Explosives inside a school building?' Or some might be like, 'awsome!' But who would'nt wanna do that to a school? Even if it were the only 'alternative' on a situation they're in right now. **

**So!**

** For Astrid and Tuffnut, yeah, they'll try to get out of the vents without the zombies and protect the people who are with the two of them. Even Snotlout's sorry ass xD. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 will be published next week. I PROMISE you guys that it's for real this time. I'm already working on the chapter :)**

**So... oh! About the chapter about where the characters appearances and history and more about them. **

**It is still in progress. I'm having difficulties on the choice of clothes for each of them. Also for what type of weapons (guns, melees...) each should have. I'm asking all of you guys a favor about giving me choices of type of clothes they could wear later on in the story. Also to give me options for different types of guns (small, medium, big) and melees (crowbars, baseball bats...). I'll appreciate it SO much if you guys helped me with that :). PM me if you guys have some ideas**

**That will be all except for:**

**Read and review PLEEASEEEE ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Sup guys? I'm back! :) How's been your day/night today? Mine? Don't ask. I got sick -.- but a different kind of sickness. If you guys wanna know, it's called rheumatism (is that how's it spelled?). If you guys don't know what that is, it's when your bones and your muscles start hurting so bad that you can't even stay up for a minute. You can't raise your arms or stretch either. Heck, even you can't sleep well; when you move, your hips hurt when you do :/. This is like the 3 or 4 time it happens to me. And it only happens during october (it happens 'cause of the cold). **

**BUT! It at least gave me time to work more on this chapter, and look what happened: Chapter 5 arrived! **

**I don't really have much to say this time, except I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. **

**Also... please enjoy!**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

"Okay, so I just gotta add this piece here and put some duct tape-" Fishlegs was muttering to himself as he was finishing making Ruffnuts' weapon. He just grabbed a leg from a chair and added a big scissors he found in one of the capinets on the end of the leg by putting duct tape on it.

While he was doing that, I still kept looking for something useful I could use to make my weapon. I opened each cabinet, each drawer, even the teachers desk drawers... but I didn't find anything that could help me defend myself from those zombies out there.

Sighing, I closed a drawer I had looked through and went towards Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

"Are you finished with my weapon?" she asked him as she rested her head on her arms and gave a boring groan.

"Just give me five seconds. Making a handmade weapon is not easy, you know." Fishlegs told her as he didn't lifted his head from his work.

"It better be awesome." Ruffnut muttered.

I rolled my eyes at that. Turning away from them, I went to where our small section was where Fishlegs and I made our small explosive bombs. Luckily, the teacher that had this class had some chemicals we could use so we can be able to make some explosive bombs. And also so Fishlegs could make Ruffnuts weapon.

"What are you going to have as a weapon, Fishlegs?" I asked him as I lifted a small bottle that had a dark liquid and put it inside a small bottle.

Fishlegs lifted his head and scratched his head sheepishly. "I haven't really thought about it," he replied.

I shook my head. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a hidden door behind a skeleton manikin and a coat rack. I walked up towards it and moved them out of the way. I frowned. What teacher would have another door besides the closet door and the cabinets?

"Wow. How didn't we saw that door there?" Fishlegs said. He had finished making Ruffnuts weapon, her starting to swing it everywhere in the air with a wide smile.

"Maybe becuase our friend here was blocking it from us," I said as I patted at the skeleton manikin with my left hand. Then I reached towards the door handle... but noticed that there only was a lock that kept the door closed.

"Weird," Fishlegs muttered. He past towards me and looked at the lock. "Who would of have the idea of closing a door with a lock?"

"There must be a way to open that lock." I said and I rested a hand on my chin as I began to think of an idea. But all of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang towards the locked door. Turning around panicked all of a sudden, I saw that Ruffnut had broken the lock with her weapon.

"H- How the hell did you opened that lock with that weapon of yours?" Fishlegs asked her as he put a hand against his chest with wide eyes.

Ruffnut shrugged and replied while lifting her weapon proudly, "Wanted to see if it could work on breaking hard objects. And I guess this baby passed the test."

I just shook my head and irritatedly told her as I rubbed my forehead with a hand, "You should of warned us before you did that."

"Sorry for scaring both of you,'" she said playfully with a smirk.

"That's not the reason I said that. You should know that zombies have a GREAT sense of hearing even if it's the smallest sound you make. What if there was a zombie wandering around outside this room when you made that noise?" Finishing my sentence, she turned pale. Fishlegs headed towards where the entrance door was and lifted a small box that covered the doors small window. After checking, he placed the box back to it's place and shook his head.

"There's no zombie outside," he said.

Nodding, I turned to Ruffnut who had lowered her head... ashamed?

"Hey, don't worry. You didn't know they could probably hear that," I told her as I rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to make her feel better. She lifted her head and smiled giving a small nod at me, which I returned.

"Uhh... guys?"

I turned to Fishlegs. He had opened the door and was just standing there.

"What is it, Fishlegs? Is there something inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, but... you might wanna see it for yourself." he replied.

I walked towards him and opened wide open the door while I said, "What do you mean I need to see it for my- oh..."

"What is it?" Ruffnut walked stood next to me and then gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Are- are those what I think it is?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, those are-"

"Weapons." I said shocked finishing Ruffnuts sentence.

**(Hey, I know that teachers having weapons in a room at a SCHOOL is weeeiirrrd and doesnt make sense... But, continue on reading and you'll see why this biology teacher has weapons in its class.)**

Inside, there was a transparent box with a weapon symbol on top. There was also 3 baseball bats on a side and 4 golf clubs on the other side. There were also small boxes on a shelf.

Ruffnut picked up a bat and said, "Why would a teacher have this in his class? Does he want to go to jail?"

I stared at all those things and on top of one small box was a letter. Frowning, I picked up the letter and opened it.

"What does it say?" Ruffnut asked.

"I would tell you if you let me read first," I told her. I looked at the paper and began reading out loud,

_"Greetings whoever managed to find this door and open it. Before I begin, I gotta say that you were thinking 'why would a teacher keep weapons in his class', am I right?-"_

"Damn right," Ruffnut said. I rolled my eyes and continued:

_"-well I have a good reason for that: I used to work in a secret company before I became a teacher. When I stopped working, I managed to keep in contact with them just in case something happened to Berk. So like you have already seen what's happening, I brought all of this so no one could get hurt..."_

"Too late for that," Fishlegs muttered as he fiddled with his fingers.

I glared at him when he wasn't looking and began reading again. But before I did, I raised my head and looked at them saying, "If one of you guys cut me off again, I'll stop reading this." They just nodded.

Nodding, I muttered, "Good," and then I continued:

_"... but if you don't find me in my class, it means that I got bit by one of those and I killed myself so I couldn't turn into those zombies. That is the reason this letter you're reading was inside this room. _

_So, now that I told you about the reason these weapons are here, my name's Richard Casias. I guess you know me... if you had biology with me, that is. I knew about from the secret company I said earlier about 2 days ago. I decided to put some of my weapons in_

_ here just in case those zombies came unexpectedly. But I guess I really didn't survived enough for this zombie apocalypse. So now, I give you and whoever is with you the permission to take all you want from this stuff. You'll need it to defend yourself. _

_One more thing: take this zombie apocalypse seriously. It will put your life in danger if you do something stupid or unplanned._

_That's all I gotta say from me. Have a good day trying to survive the zombie apocalypse_

_Sincerely, Mr. Casias."_

"Is that all it says?" Ruffnut asked me.

I turned the paper to the back side and found nothing. "Yeah. I guess that's all."

"Well, that goodbye wasn't a good one. Who says 'have a good day trying to survive the zombie apocalypse'? That's. .." Fishlegs trailed of, and looked like he was thinking what to say next.

"That's. .. stupid?" Ruffnut suggested.

Fishlegs smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's stupid."

I kneeled down and reached towards the transparent box. I opened the top and my eyes widened when I saw the type of guns that was in the box.

"HK-USP pistols? And glock pistols?" I asked amused. I picked up one of the HK-USP pistol.

"What are you doing?!" Fishlegs screeched.

I turned to him and raised my eyebrow. "Checking if these are real. Let's not wait and see if they are or not when we're in danger. What if one of those zombies come and we try to shoot at them but we realize that they're fake?"

He lifted a finger and opened his mouth to argue with me back, but he just dropped down his finger and nodded. "You're right." Was all he said.

Riffnut kneeled down next to me and picked up a glock pistol.

"How are we going to shoot at the zombies? I don't know how to shoot. I haven't even know how to use a weapon." She said.

I smiled. "Luckily I do know how to use one," I said. Both looked at me surprised. "What?"

"How can you know how to use one?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, I'm the mayors son right? He wanted to learn how to defend myself in case someone kidnapped me or something. He taught me how to use one..." I explained and muttered, "I also learned some painful hand-to-hand combat skills."

"You know how to fight?!" Ruffnutn exclaimed.

"I bet you even have an excercise shooting room in your house." Fishlegs muttered to himself.

"Actually..." I began and that made him look at me. "I do have an excercise shooting room at my house."

"We definitely don't know anything about you besides being sarcastic and smart." Ruffnut said with wide eyes.

I chuckled. "Oh trust me," I told them. "You don't even know the half of me."

**Astrid's POV**

"Have you found a safety exit?" I asked Tuffnut irritatedly.

"Not yet, " was his reply... for the fifth time.

We've been in the vents for almost half an hour. I think my legs will fall asleep for being in a crouched position. We haven't even found a safe room to get out of here. Most of the classes that we've found was filled with those zombies or it was locked.

Feeling annoyed, I reached out and punched Tuffnut on his right arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. Turning to me with a glare, he said, "Damn girl. Really? Again? That's the third time you hit me... on the same spot."

"Well sorry if me and the rest of the people are getting tired of being inside this place." I told him. "And we don't have a good helper on how to get out."

We then heard some approvals, making Tuffnut groan and hit his head on the metal wall frustrated.

He continued going forward. "Well, if you think you can do better, why don't you-AHHHH!"

All of a sudden a vent opens and he falls to the ground. I gasped and went to see.

"Tuffnut? Are you okay?" I asked.

I heard a groan from him and then he walked where the opened vent was. "Yeah, I'm okay. Although my butt isn't okay."

Rolling my eyes, I asked him, "Is the coast clear? Are there any zombies out there?"

"What are- oh yeah, those things are called zombies. Forgot..." he began rambling.

"Tuffnut!" I exclaimed irritated.

"What?" he asked. I facepalmed myself.

"I said..." I took a deep breath trying to control my anger and continued, "... is the coast clear there?"

"Of course it is. If it weren't you would've been hearing my deathly screams as those zombies ate my flesh, tearing them out of their place while others came towards me too and this time heading for my head while I keep screaming as I feel being eaten and-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Just... stop, " I said lifting my hands towards him, signaling him to stop those gross details. He grinned at me and I shot him a glare.

"Okay people," I turned to the rest of the people. "We're going to get out of here."

People sighed in relief by hearing that.

"But we'll need to get put as quietly as we can. Even though there are none in this class, we don't wanna attract their attention from whatever they're doing- which I don't even wanna know- and then well try to find something to defend ourselfs from them."

Everyone nodded, but again Snotlout decided to ask something stupid, "Why do we need something to defend ourselfs? Aren't we close to the exit?"

"We're not going to be safe outside either, Snotlout. The school isn't the only thing that the zombies invaded. If you plan on surviving, do as you are told and shut up."

He glared at me and crossed his arms saying with a grumble, "Fine."

I nodded. "Ok, now let's get out of this place. It's starting to make me feel claustrophobic."

**Hiccup's POV**

After looking at everything that was inside the closet full if weapons, we saw that we had: baseball bats, golf clubs, glock pistols, heckler and koch usp pistols and an ak-47. There was a box full of ammunition and bullets for each type of guns. For the glock pistols, there were only 2. There were 3 HK-USP pistols. An AK-47 that I found hidden behind the transparent box. And like I said, 3 baseball bats and 4 golf clubs.

"Okay, we'll need to choose what type of guns we'll chose." I said to Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

"I'll take this one," Ruffnut said as she picked up a glock pistol. Then she grabbed a golf club. "This too."

I nodded. "But remember, let's try and leave at least four things for Astrid and Tuffnut ."

Ruffnut nodded as she inspected her gun amused.

Realizing that Fishlegs haven't moved from where he was standing, I asked hin, "Fishlegs, aren't you going to choose something? You'll need it."

He looked at me nervously. "I... I'm not sure that we should grab these-"

"Come on 'Legs, you heard the owner of these weapons, we can have them if he wasn't in his class, which he isn't. So that means we CAN grab these weapons," Ruffnut told him. Then she smiled at him and holded up the weapon he had made her. "And just to make sure, I'll still keep this weapon you made for me. Just in case I'm out of bullets ornthe golf club breaks, I'll have this as back up."

Hearing the last thing she said to him, he smiled at her and nodded. "Right, you're right."

"Well then, go ahead." I said gesturing at the weapons in front of me. Then I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Nothing, it's just that... we're treating these weapons like if they we're toys or something even though we know they're dangerous." I replied and chucked again.

Ruffnut snorted and agreed with me.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, but he smiled about it too. He kneeled down and looked at the guns."Okay, .glock pistol or a heckler and koch USP? A glock is a semi-automatic pistol, it's lighter, making it comfortable to put in your hip when you're carrying it; advantage of being light is that it has largr capacity because of the plastic being thin. A HK-USP is a semi-automatic pistol that-"

"Oh, for the love of-!" Ruffnut exclaimed at him, making me chuckle. "Just choose one already. You don't need to say everything about it."

Fishlegs blushed, embarassed and just nodded. He stared at both of the guns and, what seemed like forever, he gr grabbed an HK-USP pistol. Then he picked up a baseball bat. "I'll get the baseball bat too. I think it's much better than a golf club. Ruffnut frowned at him.

"What about you, Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked me.

I lifted the HK-USP pistol that I still had in my hand and said, "I already chose mine. I prefer this one. It's like the one I have at my house, so I'm more familiar with this one." Like Fishlegs, I grabbed a baseball bat. "Sorry, 'Ruff, but I agree with Fishlegs about the baseball bat too."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys trying to act macho. Then she lifted her gun and said with a smirk, "Now let's grab our explosives and go and kick some zombie ass." She then started heading towards the blocked door.

"Uh... 'Ruff?" I said. She stopped walking and turned to me.

"What?"

"Um... your gun still isn't loaded," I said with a small smile.

* * *

**Okey dokey! There's chapter 5 for y'all :). First, I know that at the beginning Fishlegs was the one that was making Ruffnuts weapon instead of Hiccup, but I wanted to chose him the one that made those 'explosives'. Don't hate me! XD **

**Okay, so yeah, they're FINALLY going to get out of the class and meet up with Astrid and Tuffnut. I know it's taking time on where they will start doing plans and that stuff, but that will arrive in time. Just give me some time! This is my first story that I take seriously and I don't want to screw it up. So I will be very pleased if you guys gave me ideas for next chapter. Please? ^.^**

**So... next chapter will be published in about a week or two. Don't blame me! Not my fault that I have a lot of work to do from my school. And then there's my tennis practice (yes, I play tennis. I don't care what people say about not liking tennis :b I get that a lot from a boy at my school. I got tired of hearing him say that almost each day so I punched him in the face days ago- I'M KIDDING! I didn't punched him in the face (although it doesn't mean I don't wish to do it *grins*). **

**Anyway... so yeah... I'll publish a chapter every two weeks, but I'll try to update a little faster later on the future chapters :).**

**Also, I would also like for your help on my 'character information' chapter (i still don't know how to call it). I'll like to thank 'Doomsday BeamXD', 'Ferdoos' (which i'll use your ideas for later on on the story :)), 'Toothless is best', and 'Rocket elite 101' for those ideas :D**

**Alllssoooo... I still appreciate 'mh10anthony' for your support :). I send you hugs as a thank you. **

**That's all I gotta say besides I'll see you all on the next chapter and... PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back! *claps energetically and cheers are heard on the background* Did ya miss me? 'Cause I sure did! :D...okay... SO! I FINALLY I managed to finish the chapter. Yes! XD Thanks to everyones help on giving me ideas (which were a lot, by the way... which I loved!), chapter 6 is up :) **

**So today I don't have anything else to say besides thanking all the people who helped (you know who you are *wink* :D) with this, I give you all a big bear hug and a digital piece of chocolate cake :)**

**Oh, and I already watched the new episode of Defenders of Berk... great episode! :D Poor Meatlug, Fishlegs wasn't paying attention to her. Only to Iggy (I guess that's how you spell it xD). And Hiccup's smile when Fishlegs asked him if his trick was good or not. He looked adorable! **

**Okay! Back to the topic. I checked my reviews and realized I have 56 reviews! (counting my two reviews o.O) Wow, 56 reviews.. how cool is that? I guess my story is good after all. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far, I have tons of ideas on how this is gonna turn out, but I'll have a bit of a problem in writing it in detail ^.^ Anyway, I'm so happy for your reviews and support, that's all I gotta say besides:**

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon and everything about it :)**

* * *

**Tuffnut's POV**

"How lucky can we get?" I ask Astrid with a smirk. She turned to look at me with a 'are you serious?' look. I added, "I mean, how lucky can we get that we're in a woodcrafting class."

"Don't give your hopes up yet, Tuffnut," she tells me as she headed towards a tall cabinet. She then frowns, realizing that she can't reach it.

"Need help?" I ask her.

"No thanks," she replies. She then walks towards a chair and picks it up. "I can do it by myself."

Shrugging, I turned around and began to search something useful and at the same time cool so I can use to defend myself from those 'zombies', as Astrid calls them. Unfortunately -_ yes, I know a big word -_the rest of the students and the teachers grabbed the good things. Actually, there are about one and a half dozen of students and 5 teachers; 3 womans and 2 mans. How Astrid and I managed to save all those people? I don't have the slightest idea.

Anyway, the classroom had the basic tools you use for a woodcrafting class. And like I said, everyone grabbed them. The only things left were wooden sticks or nails.

"I can't find anything useful in this stupid place!" I hear someone exclaim all of a sudden followed with a loud noise. I turn around towards the noise and see Snotlout with a scowl and fists clenched as he glares at a destroyed chair, meaning that he probably was the one who did it.

"Hey, calm down, Snotty. Even if it's dead already, don't you know that wood has feelings too?" I ask him as I step next to him and look at the broken chair.

He growled and turned to me with a glare. "Listen up, you hippy. One: Call me Snotty again and I'll punch you in the face and Two: Don't tell me what to do, I only receive orders from myself," he said to me. I smirked at him as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, well, I don't receive orders from a person like you... Snotty," I told him. His eyes widened in anger and before I could see it coming, I feel pain in my face and I'm in the ground with a bloody nose. People around us gasp and even none of the teachers did anything to stop him in case Snotlout hits me again, which I don't care if he does or not. From the corner of my eye I see the cute black haired girl, Sarah, cover her mouth with a hand and had her eyes widened as she stared at me.

I turn back to look at Snotlout. He seems satisfied at what he did, but I just grinned at him. He wasn't expecting that, I'm sure, because he looked confused.

"What are you grinning at, idiot?" he asks me frustrated.

My grin turns into a smirk. "My sister hits better than you do, you know? Every punch I recieve from her knocks me out each time." I say to him, which made him more angrier.

He raised his fist again and was about to deliver another blow at me when, Astrid stepped in front of him.

"Okay, that's enough, Snotlout," she said to Snotlout sternly as she raised her left arm towards Snotlout so he wouldn't take another step now that she was in front of him.

"Why? He's an idiot. A hippy idiot," he said angrily. I opened my mouth to say something back at him, but Astrid covered it with her other hand.

"Yeah, well, this hippy idiot is my friend," she said, which made scowl at her.

I'm not a hippy, I just happen to hate cutting my hair... or I'm afraid of going to the hair salon.

"Well I don't know why you hang out with him, his hippy sister and that tall chubby guy. And now you decided to add _Hiccup _ into your list of friends. From all the people, _him,_ what does he have that I don't have? He's got no muscle, he's awkward, he's clumsy... he's a scrawny little fishbone." he said while Astrid tried to keep a straight posture and not punch him in the face._  
_

"He has everything that you don't have: intelligence, good humor, someone that has a brain and knows how to use it. Not like you that only cares about good looks. And if I were to decide who will survive longer in this mess we're in right now, I will choose Hiccup without heasitating," she replied honestly.

My jaw dropped because of that. Never in all these years that I've known Astrid, she has never spoken like that about someone - except someone from her family - and hearing her talk about Hiccup like that, it gave me an idea on why she is defending Hiccup like that. She's-_  
_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a moan was heard. All of us turned towards where the noise came from. Then, someone banged the door.

I paled, "Oh crap. They've found us,"

"But how? We came down from the vents, " Sarah said terrafied. Everyone started to whisper and some even whimpered.

"It's your fault, Snotlout, " Astrid whispered harshly at Snotlout.

"Why is it my fault?" he asked innocently.

"The noise you made attracted their attention, something I hoped wouldn't happen." she explained frustrated.

Another bang was heard.

"What do we do?" whispered a girl among the group. She was clutching a hammer in both of her hands.

I glanced at everyone. Even the teachers didn't know what to do, they looked just like the others: scared. I'm not saying that I'm scared... well, only a little... or a lot? Anyway, I grabbed the closest thing in a table and realized it was a wood stick. It was a little sharp but it didn't looked sharp enough.

"Man, really?" I said annoyed as I stared at the 'weapon' in my hand.

The zombies hit the door more forcefully, making the hinger creak.

Girls shrieked or gasped, while the guys just paled and gripped whatever they had in their hands.

"Okay, everyone get ready," Astrid whispered, trying to not sound scared. I nodded at her.

"How many could it be?" I muttered.

Then, with one hard loud hit, the door burst open and a zombie came in rushing to us quickly, and then the rest came in. There were about three dozens of them!

Half of the girls screamed as one approached them. I ran towards them and with the wooden stick, I hit him right in the head. It fell down and with a lot of force I hit him with the stick one more time and it pierced his head. Everyone was fighting the zombies, but some were already being eaten by them. A guy was handling them easily, which surprised me.

"Look out!" I heard someone scream at me. Confused, I turned towards the person who said it and all of a sudden two zombies jumped at me. I yelled by surprise and I moved out of the way before one of them bit me. I turned to the stick still pierced in the zombies head and I reached towards it. I managed to get it out of the zombies head before one pushed me to the ground. It then tried to bite me, but I held his head with my hands and tried to pull him away. I realized it was one of the coaches, a big fat coach. Coach Gonzales. Never really liked him. And right now he's gonna bit me.

I almost lost my hold l, but then his weight was pushed away from me. I turned to the person who saved me. It was Sarah, and she was carrying the already bloody wooden stick I had.

"Tuffnut!" I heard Astrid shout at me.

She was at the door and was trying to fight of some zombie girl, and the zombie girl was winning.

"Can I borrow this? Thank you, " I said to Sarah as I grabbed the wooden stick from her hands. "Cover me."

"With what?" she asked me.

I didn't respond. I lifted the stick above my head and then charged towards Astrid's opponent. With a cry, I hit her directly in the head, making her drop to the ground like a ragged doll.

Astrid looked at me and was breathing heavily.

"Thanks," she managed to say. I nodded.

"Are you bitten or scratched by her?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Thankfully, no. How about you?"

"Me either."

"Guys," Sarah told us. "There's more coming towards us in the hallway."

On cue they started making moaning sounds. I looked and saw them walking slowly. Then they started running towards us.

"Everyone, let's get out of here! There's more coming!" Astrid told the few people that haven't been eaten.

We got out of the class and ran the opposite direction. They started chasing us.

"They're chasing us! What do we do?" I asked Astrid.

"We get to the main entrance. Ruffnut told me her, Hiccup and Fishlegs were gonna meet us there." she replied.

"I hope they make it," I muttered. But I didn't catch Astrid's glare.

**Ruffnut's POV**

"Okay, we moved the things out of the doors way. Now what?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup, who was busy loading his gun.

"Yeah, we're not just going to walk out of the classroom, right? Those zombies might be wandering out there," I told him.

He sighed and turned to us. "I know that, I'm not stupid. I have a plan, a simple plan, if you may ask," he replied.

"So tell us," I said.

Hiccup got in front of us and said, "Okay, the plan is to get out of the class quietly, then we'll try to get out of the building without bumping into zombies. We need to keet up with Astrid and Tuffnut as soon as possible, so we'll have to move fast."

"How are we going to do that? We don't know how many of those zombies are out there in the hallways or classrooms," Fishlegs told him. I nodded

"That's why we'll have to be quiet, and careful too. That's the only idea I have that does not involve making us zombie food."

Fishlegs and I just stared at him. Hiccup sighed and added, "Fine, if one of you two have a better idea, I'm wide open to hear them."

None of us said anything.

"Fine, we'll follow your plan," I told him.

He nodded. Then he grabbed the bag that had the rest of the weapons and ammo. "Alright, now let's get out of here."

**Hiccup's POV**

The three of us neared another hallway. I help my hand out towards them, signaling them to stop. Slowly, I peered on both sides looking for signs of zombies. No zombies.

"Coast clear," I told them.

"So far so good," Fishlegs whispered relieved.

We started walking through the hallway. I looked everywhere, just in case a zombie appeared. Even if we didn't bumped into one, it made me confused.

"It's to quiet," I whispered at them as I frowned a little. "Too quiet. I thought getting out of the building would be hard. But this is too easy."

"What about the zombie that was eating a boy in one of the classses we passed a while ago?" Ruffnut asked.

"That was just one," I said. We were getting close to another turn.

"But at least we know that maybe the rest went down or somewhere else," Ruffnut argued.

I sighed frustratingly and told her, "Are we seriously arguing about this right now?"

"Yes we are," she said while crossing her arms.

Fishlegs shook his head and walked ahead of us. "What did you say about keeping a low voice, Hiccup?" he whispered at me. He got closer to the other hallway and stopped there. Then he turned to us.

"At least I'm not making noise," he said.

All of a sudden a zombie girl appeared from behind him and pulled him to the ground.

"Fishlegs!" Ruffnut and I exclaimed.

"Ahh! Get it off! Help!" he shrieked as he tried to push the zombie away from him.

I ran towards him and the zombie girl with my bat in my left hand. I pulled back the bat and with a huge swing - like if I was about to hit a baseball - and a loud cry I hit the zombie girl straight in the back of her head. She fell to the ground. Then I pulled back my bat and swung again to hit her again in the head. I kept doing that over and over again until I realized her head was squashed with a bunch of blood spilling out of it.

All of a sudden I felt dizzy from the sight of it. I covered my hand so I didn't felt the feeling of puking.

"Are you okay?" I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked that it was Ruffnut.

Breathing heavily, I nodded.

**BOOM!**

A door was burst open and 5 zombies came out of a class. They then started looking everywhere, maybe because they heard the small commotion seconds ago. My eyed widened.

"Come on," Fishlegs said and grabbed my arm to make me start moving.

We started running towards the stairs, which was that led us to the main doors. When we got close enough, we saw zombies in the stairs.

"Oh no," Fishlegs said and Ruffnut gasped.

"Just push them out of the way," I said.

The three of us started going down the stair and kicked or pushed the zombies that got in our way, some even fell from the side of the stairs and fell to the first floor with a loud crack.

Reaching the first floor, we turned around and saw the zombies falling down the stairs as they tried to run towards us. The ones that we had already pushed down the stairs began to get up.

"Just great," Ruffnut groaned.

Then, to my left, I heard a familiar voice scream.

"Astrid?" I wondered out loud.

I started running towards where I heard her voice.

"Hiccup, where are you going? The exit is the other way!" Fishlegs exclaimed to me.

"I think I found Astrid and Tuffnut! Follow me!" I told them as I didn't slowed my running.

Seconds later I heard their footsteps approach mine.

And off we went to where Astrid and Tuffnut were.

**Astrid's POV**

"Come on guys, we're almost at the doors!" I told the rest of the group as we kept running, the zombies right on our heels. There were about 10 people left, besides Tuffnut, Sarah, and me.

We were about to turn a corner when, all of a sudden, someone jumps on me and makes fall to the ground. I turn around just in time the zombie man tries to bite my neck off. I try to push him away, but his weight was winning me. I then let out a frightening loud scream.

"Astrid!" Tuffnut shouts at me. He tries to help me, but a zombie crosses in his way.

As the zombie lowers his head towards me, I begin to whimper and felt fresh tears fill my eyes.

_This is it, this is how I'm going to die: turning into a zombie._

Right when it was about to tear my neck open, the zombies weight is pushed away from me. I look to see my savior and my eyes then fill with tears of joy as I saw who it was.

Hiccup.

He had a bat stained with red - blood? - and a backpack in his back. His clothes were a little dirty. The same for Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Guess they had better luck than the rest of us.

Hiccup then extends his right hand towards me and I take it. He helps me get up and then he says, "Let's go."

I nod. "Come on people," I tell the rest of the others. They obey and all of us start running.

We turn a left corner and then we see the main exit. We start to run faster towards it.

At last, we reach the doors and pushed them open. But we didn't stop running, we just kept running, trying to find a hidden place.

"Over there!" Sarah says pointing at a fire station. We head towards it.

Minutes later, we lock all the doors and cover the windows with whatever we thought would be useful.

After that, everybody then sits on the ground, everyone breathing heavily. Thankfully the zombies lost sight of us thanks to all the cars that were on the campus.

I turned to Hiccup and saw him on the ground too, with his knees up his chest.

I walk towards him and sit next to him. He might of didn't thought someone will approach him because he jumped startled and turned to me all tensed up. Seeing it was only me, he relaxed.

"Hey," he said and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back at him. "Hey yourself," I say back.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he asked me, worry in his voice.

I smile more. "Thanks to you I'm not," I tell him. He looks at me confused. I add, "If you didn't showed of when that zombie was trying to bite me, I would've been dead right now, or already turning into one of them."

"Oh," he said. Then he smiled. "It was nothing, I just did what I had to do. I wouldn't just let it bite you."

"It sure was something," I say to him. Then I rest a hand in his shoulder. He looks at my hand and then back at me. "You saved my life. And that means a lot to me. Thank you."

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly said, "You're welcome."

I smiled at him. Then I do something that surely caught him off guard. I punched him in the arm.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed looking at me as he rubbed his arm. "Why would you do that?"

"That's for taking a lot of time to get to me- I mean the rest of us," I said, trying to hide my blush that was starting to form due to what I almost spilled out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Then, I did something else that caught him off guard more than before. I pulled him into a hug.

"This is for everything else," I said to him before he could say anything. Then I buried my face in his chest, half because my cheeks were starting to heat up and the other half because it felt comfortable being like this with him.

Then, after what seemed an eternity, he slowly wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. That made my cheeks heat up more than before.

"Glad to help," he whispered.

I smiled. Even though this is the first time we've really had a small chat without the others, it somehow felt right being like this with him.

_Could this get any better?_

I must've spoken to soon because suddenly someone exclaimed, "Hey, take your hands off of my girl, fishbone!"

"Snotlout," I groaned between Hiccup's t - shirt.

* * *

**Chapter finished *jumps happily* Yay! Okay, I really don't have anything to say this time for a goodbye but, next chapter will hopefully be published one of these two weeks. At least I hope so in case my mom forgets to pay my cellphone (yes, I'm writing my stories in my cellphone and yes... I need to start to get a job when I turn 16 so I can earn my money) and that'll delay my chance to upload the next chapter :/**

**Before one of you review or PM me saying that I didn't really used your ideas like I said I would... I'm so sorry. It's just that there were a lit of good ideas and I didn't know how to put it in this chapter. But I'm sure they will appear on later chapters. I'm sure of it :)**

**So, keep sending me reviews for ideas or PM me if you don't want people to read yours. Also, I gotta say something: do you guys want me to make a chapter which has info about each character and so on? If you want, review or PM me too :) **

**Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter :) Please read and review. Pretty pretty please *puppy dog eyes*. And I'll see you all on the next chapter.**


End file.
